


Molting

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Silly Angels, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a problem when you are in a relationship with angels. Feathers. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molting

Now Dean loves his angels and he knows Sam loves Gabriel too. But there was one thing they hate about them.

It was the fact that their wings molt.

Dean found out one morning when he woke up next to his angels. He smiled and about to kiss them when he felt something on top of him. He looked and cried out;

“What the fuck?!”

On top of him was hundreds of feathers; some were colored gray and the others were black. The angels were awake, looking groggy at first and then seeing the feathers,  
embarrassed. 

“Oops.” Balthazar said, scratching the back of his head.

“Our apologies, Dean. We didn’t realize our wings were this…messy.”

Dean snorts and then his door open, showing a bedraggled Sam, covered in golden feathers with a sheepish Gabriel behind him.

Yep, the downsides of sleeping with angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of and was also inspired by fanart. Can’t help but think this will happen to the guys.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
